Because Of You
by SlashLover93
Summary: She was tired of him, he caused pain to everyone. Song by kelly clarkson.


Kuki was up in her room playing rainbow monkeys when she heard her dad yelling & her mom crying. It wasn't a surprise to her, her father was always yelling, it was either her mom,mushi, or her that he would yell at. He was always a selfish, strict man,causing others pain just because he had a painful childhood. She doesn't get why her mother stays with her father, he causes her pain just like he does to mushi & kuki, but she says to her two daughters "I know how your father is & I'm afraid of him...but i still love him" kuki didn't understand that how could she love someone who causes pain?Kuki didn't love him, she hated him, she was ashamed to call him father, she used to love him when she was too young to understand what pain he brought her. When kuki was younger she was weak, she let him get to her, she thought everything he said to her & about her was true, but now she's strong, she doesn't let her father get to her. 

Kuki opened her bedroom door & went out in the hallway, she walked until she was in front of mushi's door. She knocked on mushi's bedroom door "mushi can i come in" she whispered, the door opened revealing a scared mushi. Mushi hugged kuki, kuki hugged her back "I'm scared kuki...h-he sounds...really mad...i think he's hurting mommy...what if he hurts us too?" mushi shook & cried silently into kuki's sweater.She was very close to her little sis', mushi was everything to her. Kuki tightened the hug "i promise mushi...i wont let him hurt you" mushi looked up at kuki "i love you kuki" kuki put her hand on the back of mushi's head & gently pushed her head back into her sweater "i love you too mushi". They stopped hugging when they heard something brake, kuki grabbed mushi's hand & pulled her back in her room, kuki got to her knees so she was face to face with mushi "mushi when i leave lock your door" mushi was surprised kuki knew they weren't aloud to have their doors looked, kuki saw the surprised & scared look on her face, she put her hand on mushi's shoulder "don't worry he wont hurt you" "what are you going to do?" mushi asked. Kuki stood up "I'm going to help mom" mushi's eyes went big "you cant...he'll hurt you too" kuki walked to the door "i dint care" she said before she shut the door. More tears fell down from mushi's eye's, she was close to her big sis, she looked up to her, she met everything to her, kuki was always protecting her from their dad,every time their dad would get mad at her kuki was always there, sticking up for her, so he would always get mad at kuki butting in, so her would start yelling & hurting her, mushi wishes she could be strong like kuki, she feels like a bad sister because kuki protects her from their dad, but she doesn't protect her. mushi went over to her door & locked it "be...careful...ku-ki" she cried in a whisper as she slide to the floor.

Kuki walked down the steps, to the kitchen where her father & mother was, her father had her mother up against the wall with her bun torn out, crying,his hands held tightening on her shoulders "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"she screamed as loud as she could. Her father looked at her than let go of her mother,she slide to the floor,still sobbing. He came closer to her "what did you say?" he said in a low angry voice "i said leave her alone" kuki said "you know not to talk to your father like that" kuki points to him "YOUR NOT MY FATHER" Kani was surprised that she said that "what do you mean I'm not your father? Of course I'm your father" "NO YOUR NOT, A REAL FATHER WOULDN'T BE LIKE YOU" kani walked in front of her & slapped her across the face so hard she fell to her knees "KANI" yelled genki. Kuki looked up at her father with tears in her eyes but still a tough look on her face "i hate you" she said coldly, kani gasped "what do you mean you hate me...if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be this tough" "IF IT WASN'T FOR I WOULDN'T BE IN SO MUCH PAIN...EITHER WOULD MOM OR MUSHI" "HEY! I need to be tough, if i wasn't tough on you then you would make the same mistakes that i did when i was younger".

Kuki put her head down, put her hands on the floor, & sung coldly,hurtfully,with rage "I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.I will not break the way you did you fell so hard.Ive learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you, i never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you i find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you i am afraid...I lose my way & its not to long before you point it out. I cannot cry because i know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. My heart cant possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with. Because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you i find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you i am afraid. I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. And now i cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing. Because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you i try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you i don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because its empty. Because of you i am afraid...Because of you..."


End file.
